Penguin Heaven
SeaWorld is a theme park location that appears in Happy Feet. This is where Mumble first sees the Aliens face to face. Other penguin species seen in here include Magellanic Penguins, Chinstrap Penguins, Little Penguins and Adélie Penguins (video game only). Information ''Happy Feet Background Mumble is brought to SeaWorld humans after being found collapsed on a beach. While in SeaWorld, Mumble is reffered to as "Dave". he is even called this by his family when he sees them in a vision. The Penguin Exhibit room appears to resemble the arctic, but only a small area exists in which to freely roam around. Invisible barriers surround said area. The penguins living here seem to spend their days in idleness, since all their food, which there is an abundance of, is thrown down to them from an unseen source, and no effort or responsibility is required. Role When Mumble asks if the place is anywhere near Emperor-Land, another penguin responds that it is "anywhere you want it to be." He then suggests that Mumble try the water, which is described as "really real." While swimming in the water, Mumble finds himself next to two aliens. Upon discovering that there are, in fact, hundreds of humans watching him, he tries to communicate with them and tell them to stop taking fish from his home. His pleas fail, but only when he loses his voice does he give up and fall into idleness with the other penguins. During his three months in SeaWorld, Mumble has given up on trying to talk to the humans, but soon discovers that he can communicate with them via his tap dancing, a skill that seems to excite and intrigue them. Mumble is then taken back home to Emperor-Land with a computer chip on his back. Video Games Happy Feet: The Videogame Consoles Version In this version of the game, Mumble is brought to SeaWorld by aliens after being found on a ice float. There were only adélie penguins present in Penguin Heaven. When Mumble asks if the place is anywhere near Emperor-Land, another penguin responds that it is "anywhere you want it to be." He then suggests that Mumble try the water, which is described as "really real." As the Adélie penguins walk and eat the fishes except for Mumble, a girl taps on the glass to give Mumble's attention to tap dance. As people are cheering for Mumble's tap dancing, Mumble is then taken back to Emperor-Land. Game Boy Advance Version Nintendo DS Version Trivia *The name Dave is a reference to the character Dave Bowman from the 1968 science-fiction epic film "2001: A Space Odyssey", in which Bowman interacts with the computer HAL 9000, who speaks in a similar voice to the Magellanic penguin. *In reality, Penguin Heaven is the humongous penguin exhibit at SeaWorld, Orlando, Florida. *In the original script, there were Chinstraps, Rockhoppers, Adelies and King penguins living there. **King Penguins and Rockhopper Penguins were removed from the final cut and replaced by Magellanic and Little Penguins. **Adelie Penguins can be seen in ''Happy Feet: The Videogame living in SeaWorld. *SeaWorld is not seen or mentioned in Happy Feet Two. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Happy Feet Locations